Dont Marry Her, Love Me
by Amelia Louisa
Summary: CALZONA - What happens when Arizona receives an invite to Callie and Penny's wedding? Is five years too late for Arizona to win back the woman of her dreams or will she find a way to steal back Callie's heart and make her see that the endgame is Calzona. Only Callie can decide if she even has a choice anymore, and if she does, who she will choose. Penny or Arizona. Canny or Calzona
1. Chapter 1: Callie's POV

-CALLIE'S POV-

"Calliope, I don't understand why we have to invite her?" I sigh in annoyance, we have had this discussion several times over the past few weeks since we got engaged and it never ends well and after a twelve hour shift, I just don't have the energy for another argument.

"Penny, please I have told you before that I don't like being called by my full name, can you not just respect that?" I ask, hoping that I could change the conversation direction, but I know instantly as soon as her nostrils begin to flare, that I have probably just made things worse and the argument has now been solidified. I can literally feel every muscle in my upper body tensing as I await the explosion I know is coming.

"well SHE called you Calliope" my fiancé snaps and I have to make a conscious effort to not roll my eyes at her over pronunciation of the word she.

"SHE has a name, and SHE is the mother of my daughter and although we don't talk that much these days SHE is still one of my best friends and is an important person in my life" I snap, I know that I shouldn't rise to the bait she laid out for me but I cant help myself but defend Arizona, Penny only refers to Arizona as 'she' when she's angry at me and is goading me into an argument, but if my fiance wants me to actually marry her then she needs to accept Arizona's position in my life and get on board, I'm not going to cast her aside just because Penny is a little jealous of my ex-wife.

"Well SHE is your past and I am your present, surely that has to mean something... how about I invite all of my ex's to our wedding?" Penny almost sneers in anger and I cant help but scoff at her, I can feel my resolve to not argue dwindling quickly, and I can just feel that this argument is going to end up causing me to sleep on the couch, but right now, I actually don't care, I'm sick of having this same argument.

"Penny... Arizona may be my past in the sense that she is my ex-wife, however she is the mother of my daughter, she is one of my best friends she is still a part of my present and will always be a part of my future, if you cant accept that then perhaps we shouldn't get married. And for the record, if you wish to invite your ex's to celebrate our wedding, that's fine, just give me the names and addresses so that we can send them some invites" I smile sweetly, knowing fine well that I'm calling her bluff.

"Callie, she is your EX-WIFE! Do you honestly think I want your ex-wife there on my wedding day? It's just weird! And how do I introduce her to my parents? 'oh hey mom, hey dad, this is Callies ex-wife, she's here today because MY WIFE apparently cant do a single thing without her ex-wife's consent and attendance even on my wedding day'?" Penny spits at me and I can see the red flush of anger spreading across her cheeks. The double use of 'my wedding' doesn't slip by me and I cant help but feel annoyed that she is making it all about her.

"You know what Penny, I'm going to make this really simple for you, because I'm sick of this argument, I'm sick of your jealousy over Arizona... if you want me to be there on YOUR wedding day, then my EX-WIFE will be sitting there to support me. If you cant accept that and be supportive, then it looks like the

engagement is off" I snap, I know, I know, it's harsh and I know it sounds unreasonable of me, but I have always been an independent and strong willed person, when something is important to me I don't back down, and Penny knows this and still asked me to marry her, so she is going to have to play ball or lose out. Callous I know, but im not backing down on this.

"You know what Callie, fine, if you have to have her there then fine. But just so you know, I wont be holding back on my affection for you because it may make her uncomfortable, and you can explain to my parents why she is even there" Penny growls, literally growls, something I have never heard her do before.

"That's fine, I will happily introduce your parents to the mother of my child, I have nothing to hide, I'm not ashamed or embarrassed about her presence in my life" I state, ignoring her threat about the affection, I'm not an overly affectionate person with Penny in public anyway, it just doesn't seem to be a part of our relationship dynamics.

"Fine Callie" she growls again, and I know from that growl that she must be really pissed off with me as she turns on her heel and storms towards our bedroom. I let out a sigh of relief that our argument seems to be over and begin making my way towards the only place I want to be right now, my bed, so I can sleep off this exhaustion. I barely make it five steps before Penny reappears in the door hole and throws my pillows in my direction before challenging me with an icy glare, I cant help but scoff at her immature antics before I hear the bedroom door slam, the apartment literally trembles with the power of it and in all honesty, I'm a little relieved that at least I know the argument is over for the night and I can just pass out on the couch and get some sleep.

It has pretty much been like this since the moment we moved to New York, there is always something we find to fight about, but as frustrating as it is, the make up sex is always great, so I cant complain really.

As I lay on the couch I cant help but ponder over how I got to where I am right now, I mean... I do love Penny, it's not that I love her less or more than Arizona, it's just a different type of love, and Penny does make me happy, we have a lot of arguments but we also have a lot of good times, we laugh and smile and although nothing will be able to replace my Seattle family... the people I work with in New York are nice enough... they just aren't... MY people.

In the years that I worked at Grey Sloan Memorial I bonded with the people there, Bailey was always the hard ass... I mean you cant be nicknamed the Nazi without being a hard ass, but once you got to know her you could see the loving and sentimental side of her which she reserved for people lucky enough to be included in her inner circle, and I am proud to have earned that right to be there. Mark was one of my people, and I hate that he isn't around anymore, I have found myself many times wondering if Mark was still alive if I would even be in New York right now, whether he would have given me a pep talk, or Arizona, or both of us... whether he would have found a way to help us find a way to survive all the crap that tore us apart. Christina was always a rock for me too, although she was one of those people that I would never have imagined being one of my friends, she became a very close friend and confidant, even Mer. When I first met Meredith Grey I couldn't stand her, I gave her a chance for George, but I didn't like her, but she grew on me and became one of my closest friends. Then there is the chief. Well Richard. He became almost a father figure to me. Of course there is Arizona... there is always Arizona, and I miss her so much. I find myself at several points throughout each day just wanting to talk to her...

sometimes it's about something that's happened in my day and I want to share it with her, other times the need for her guidance or support overcomes me, sometimes it's something as silly as something a patient or colleague says and I want to share it with her as I know it will make her giggle in that way that always made my stomach flutter like there was tiny butterflies in there, I miss that feeling, I can remember the last time I felt it and it was far too long ago, and I cant help but long for an excuse to make her giggle so that i can feel that flutter and the rush that comes with it, the rush of knowing that the only person who can create that sensation is my soulmate.

I sigh in frustration when I realize that once again my thoughts have turned to missing Arizona, I need to just push through this, Arizona is my past, despite what I say to Penny, she is my past and I need to let it go. I will never meet anyone that I will love as deeply as I did her, I will never share that connection and bond with anyone else, and I do love Penny, just not in the hopelessly requited way that I will always love my ex-wife. But I cant be with Arizona, in fact the last I heard, she had a girlfriend and they had been together for a month or two, I cant say that I'm not jealous, but in honesty, deep down, I am happy for her, she deserves to be happy and she deserves to be with someone that can make her happy and safe in a way that I failed at. No, I love Penny and she does make me happy, and if Penny wants a wedding and wants to get married then I'm not going to deny her of that just because I don't believe in marriage or happy endings anymore, I mean after being divorced twice and once to my soulmate, who could believe in all that stuff anymore? Penny makes me happy and I do love her, so if she wants a wedding I will give her that, I mean I have already told her that I don't want anymore children, I don't want to have a child that isn't with my soulmate, I can compromise on the wedding but not on a child's life and Penny says that she is ok with, that. No I will marry Penny and I will force a smile on my face and make it the best day that it can be for her, i just hope I'm not making a huge mistake.


	2. Chapter 2: Arizona's POV

-ARIZONA'S POV-

"Zona is everything ok, I just saw Tanya on my way in and she looked really upset" my best friend April asks as she drops into the bar stool next to me and motions for Joe to bring us both a drink when he's ready. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, knowing that April will be upset with my news.

"We broke up" I say and I wait for a few moments, expecting to hear her disapproval and disappointment, but when I'm met with silence I open my eyes and glance towards her, she's just watching me thoughtfully and waiting for me to elaborate. Once Joe drops off our drinks, I take a gulp of my wine for the Dutch courage I know I'm going to need for this conversation before taking the slip of card from my bag and slide it across the bar towards her. I watch as she looks at it but doesn't touch it and I deduct that it means she knows exactly what the card contains.

"She invited you to her wedding?" April asks eventually, I can tell she is trying to keep her voice neutral, but I know her well enough by now to know that she is shocked, concerned and confused by how it all links together.

"She did" I reply sadly, closing my eyes against the stinging sensation that I am now well acquainted with and know that it means tears are on their way, and I don't want to cry, especially not in Joes where several of our colleagues and friends can see.

"Ok, but how does that link to you and Tanya breaking up... I mean it says Arizona and guest... so I'm sure Callie wouldn't have minded you bringing your girlfriend" April asks softly.

"It arrived this morning and I didn't know what it was" I start, taking another gulp of wine to calm myself down. "as soon as I read the words my heart stopped, and im not just saying that to be dramatic, I mean I actually think my heart stopped beating in my chest for a few moments... all day all I have been able to think about is that the love of my life is marrying another woman... my soulmate is going to say wedding vows to someone that isn't me... my Calliope will literally no longer be my Calliope, and I know she's not my Calliope now, but she is... but the second she marries Penny... she wont ever be my Calliope anymore... and then I get to the bar because I just needed to drink and not feel so hurt... and Tanya was here and she kissed my cheek to say hello and I literally blanched, I mean she has kissed me many times, we have done a lot more than kiss many times... but when she kissed me today I blanched because it wasn't Calliope kissing me, and then I realized that the reason I'm so upset about this is because despite fooling myself into believing that I was over her and was ready to move on... I'm not, I'm not over her, I'm so not over her... Jesus Apes, what the hell am I going to do" I sigh dejectedly after I finish my monologue and despite my best efforts I feel a solitary tear roll down my cheek, I brush it away angrily, frustration filling my soul at not only the situation, but that I'm sat in the middle of a bar, surrounded by my peers and friends and im crying over a woman who left me five years ago.

"Oh Zona" April sighs as she wraps her arm over my shoulders and rests her head on my shoulder supportively. I lean into the embrace, drawing strength from my friend as I try to stop the sob that is sitting and waiting for a release.

"What are you going to do?" April asks me eventually and I look at her with confusion.

"there is nothing I can do Apes. She's happy. She's in love. She's getting married. All I can do is support her and be happy for her... and perhaps spend the next few months taking my prosthetic off and hitting myself with it" I scoff and glance at my friend who has raised her head from my shoulder to look at me quizzically.

"well how else am I going to kick myself for letting her get away" I say with a slight smile, knowing if I can joke about my disability with anyone it's April. She get's it. I don't know how... but she does. Perhaps it's a comfort thing from that night in the store room where she asked if she could try my leg on. I don't know, I just feel comfortable enough with her to make wise cracks at my leg, or lack off, and know that she wont judge or take advantage of it.

"Good one... so your saying your solution to this is to get legless" Apes smirks as she raises her glass and tilts it towards me and I cant help but laugh at her pun.

"Ape's I'm hurting so much right now and your not helping me by making me laugh" I pout almost playfully, but know that her comic relief is exactly that, giving me a slight relief from the soul crushing pain I'm feeling right now.

"Right, well you have two months to work this all out... do you want to go to the wedding?" April asks carefully and I grimace.

"god no. But she sent me an invite so she obviously wants me there and I cant say no because she will think I hate her, as much as I hate it, I'm going to have to grin and bare it for her" I offer with a shrug of my shoulders.

"She would understand if you don't go" April offers as she takes my hand in her own and squeezes it affectionately.

"She would understand, but it would hurt her, and I promised myself I would never do anything to hurt her ever again... I have to go" I almost whine and I know I sound like Sofia when she is told no to something she wants, but I cant help it.

"But if hurting you this much is the alternative, she would understand" April tries again and I cant help but love her for trying, she really is a good friend and I'm blessed to have her care about me.

"honestly Apes... it's Calliope. When it comes to her and Sofia, there is literally nothing that could hurt me more than hurting either of them again... so no, I will go, and I will be her friend and I will support her in her marriage and buy her a beautiful present and play nice with perfect Penny... and then I will come home and fall apart and hope my best friend April will be there to help pick me up again" I smile at her sadly and she nods.

"So you know, Jackson and I got an invite so I will be there with you the whole time, I will talk to him and explain everything and tell him to keep his mouth shut but know that while we are there being your best friend is my number one priority" April gives me that sweet smile that I love so much and I cant help but wrap her in my arms in a hug.

"You know Apes, if I ever am able to move on from Cal, and I find someone new... your going to be the best maid of honor ever" I wink and laugh as she blushes.

"That's the spirit. Hey maybe as your plus one we should find you a really really super hot date and make her really jealous, make her doubt her choice to leave you and remind her that she is marrying a dud and missing out on the one she should be with" I cant help but laugh at April's idea, most people see April as some kind of mother Teresa, all sweet and sunshine... but deep down she has a bit of a dark sadistic side that I adore in her.

"Maybe your right... I'm pretty sure if I rocked up with Cindy Crawford she would be jealous" I scoff and when April raises her eyebrow in question I have to explain to her that I used to have a poster of her on my wall and when Callie found out she was jealous of it and would comment about it jokingly as often as she could.

"Apes" I ask eventually, after April tries her best effort to distract me and cheer me up with endless conversation about random things for the last half an hour or so.

"Yes Zona?" She asks, and it's a name I would normally hate and never allow anyone to call me, but strangely from my best friend I don't mind.

"can you promise me that when we get to New York you wont let me do anything stupid, I'm going to be a mess, and im probably going to drink to make it through... I don't want to do something stupid and mess up Calliope's big day, can you please make sure I don't do anything ridiculous like confess my undying love to her?" I say and she begins to laugh before realizing that I'm serious. She turns fully to me and takes my hands in her own and smiles sadly.

"I will do my best, but I cant be with you all the time, I will try and be with you every time your with Cal so your not alone with her, and I will try and make sure you don't get ridiculously drunk, but you need to keep talking to me ok, no matter what time night or day, you talk to me, you call me and I will be there, we will get you through this" I can see the honesty in her eyes and I just nod in acceptance and agreement.

I just know that this wedding is going to be one of the worst moments of my life, and lets face it... between walking away from Calliope to go to Africa, surviving the shooting, crashing our car into a wagon and almost killing my girlfriend and daughter, surviving a plane crash only to lose my leg, miscarrying our child, sleeping with Lauren bloody Boswell in a moment of complete insanity... that tells me just how awful this wedding is going to be.


	3. Chapter 3: Callie's POV

-CALLIES POV-

I'm stood at the hotel we are having the wedding at and I'm waiting in the bar for all of my friends to arrive, I'm getting married to Penny in two days, yet the only thing I'm excited about is seeing Arizona and Sofia. My dad stopped by two weeks ago to do some wedding things with me before he had to fly over to Seattle for business and he kindly offered to take Sofia with him and deliver her to Arizona so they could spend just over a week together before flying to New York for the wedding.

My dad grilled me several times while we were alone, apparently he thinks I'm making a huge mistake. When he first told me, I fully expected for another 'pray away the gay' moment that my Seattle people love to roast me about, and I got all defensive and told him that if marrying a women would send me to hell I would already be going there, but he cut me off and told me I was being a petulant child and proceeded to lecture me on how I'm not making a mistake for marrying a woman, but for marrying the wrong woman. I demanded to know what he meant, but he annoyingly kept telling me that I knew what he meant, and if I didn't then I deserved to make this 'huge mistake' so that I could fix it.

I love that he no longer finds my sexuality and lifestyle a problem, but he can be frustrating sometimes when he tries to give me riddles instead of answers. Many years ago I think he learnt that I don't like being told what to do, and when told what to do I tend to rebel, so he seems to give me riddles to try and help me work it out on my own, whilst he still gets to boss me around. It's kind of sweet that he took on board who I am, what my personality is and has tried to incorporate that into how he deals with me so that he still gets to be my father and give me advice and guidance but does it in a way that I can accept and respond to, but sometimes I just wish he would be damn straight with me.

I'm cut off from my rambling thoughts as the elevator opens and several faces I know appear, but I only glance at them as I look for the two faces I want to see... the one face I need to see... and there she is, at first I only see a flash of blonde hair, but I know that shade of blonde better than I know anything about my own body, I spent many years honing in on that exact shade of blonde hair looking for a quick moment with my girlfriend, then fiancé, then wife... and despite never admitting it verbally, then ex-wife.

I doubt I will ever not feel that feeling that washes over me, a feeling like coming home... its hard to describe, but I imagine if I was stranded on a desert island for ten years, and then was found and brought home to my family... that's what it would feel like, and still to this very day, the second I catch a glimpse at that exact shade of blonde, home washes over me and there is nothing I can do to remove the goofy smile that erupts onto my face.

"Torres, your looking very much like the blushing bride to be" Bailey grins as she rushes towards me and encompasses me in a long awaited hug and for a second im confused as to what she means, but then I realise that she has mistaken my smile at seeing Arizona and Sofia, as being a happily excited smile of a woman getting married in two days.

"Bailey, hugs now?... careful word doesn't get back to Seattle, don't you have a reputation to keep up?' I joke as I pull her tighter into a hug. In the last few years since I left Seattle I have stayed in contact with the important people in my life, but apart from Arizona, I haven't seen any of them face to face, and despite being distracted by the blonde bombshell who is lurking near the back, I feel emotional at the reunion.

The next few moments go by in a blur as I work my way around my friends and hug each of them tightly, receiving congratulations that I genuinely don't care about because all I want is to get through everyone so I can say hello to my girls.

"You're looking great Cal" April smiles softly at me, and I know instantly from the concern in her eyes that Arizona isn't doing well with my upcoming nuptials, not that I'm surprised really, if it were the other way round I would be there to support her but it would hurt like hell.

"You look amazing April, being a mother suits you" I grin as I pull her into a tight hug, one that is tighter than the others received.

"Some greeting" she laughs softly into my ear and i cant help but smirk.

"Don't think that I don't know you're the reason she decided to come. Thank you April, and thank you for looking after her" I whisper into her hair, giving her one last tight squeeze before pulling back and I can see the emotion in her eyes. I knew Arizona had gotten close to April and had become her best friend and confidant and I genuinely love her for it, I have nothing but love and adoration for the woman who takes good care looking after my Arizona now that I cant. Arizona. Not my Arizona... Damnit!

And then it's just my little family left and Sofia squeals for her Mama, Arizona puts her down so she can run the few steps to me, and I lift her up into the air, spinning her around as she giggles and I feel that flutter in my heart that only she can give me and a smile erupts onto my face.

"Hello Mija, were you a good girl for Mommy?" I ask as I give her several kisses, I know she's only been gone for just over a week, but I missed her terribly.

"Of course Mama. Me and Mommy picked out a present for you and Penny" she tells me proudly and I cant help but smile at her before asking her to go sit with Aunty April while I say hello to Mommy. I put her down and she runs to the red head who is standing close, unlike everyone else who has filtered through to the bar, I eye her questioningly and she just smiles at me, not taking the hint that I would like a few moment of privacy. Eventually I give up on my silent hints and turn to Arizona with a shy smile, I can tell from her eyes that she has been crying and the half dimples on her face tell me that her smile isn't fully genuine. She's wearing a royal blue dress that floats to the ground and looks stunning and I cant help but flash my mega watt smile at her because it is really so great to see her.

"Don't I get a hug from you too?" I ask almost shyly and I see her falter nervously before stepping into to give me a hug, it's a simple hug, like I gave the others and is over far too quickly and I can see that she's trying not to make eye contact with me.

"You ok?" I ask softly and I see that forced smile appear on her face again.

"Yeah, just a long day. You know how much I hate flying, I only have one leg left, I'd rather not crash again and lose it too" she smiles and although she's laughing I can see the sadness in her eyes.

"You sure that's all it is?" I ask knowingly and her eyes meet mine for the first time since we hugged and I can see all the emotion in them and my heart breaks for her, I didn't think this would be so hard on her and I hate myself for once again being the cause of pain for her.

"I'll be ok... I'm really happy for you, I am. It's just not easy, you know?" She asks sadly and my heart breaks.

"I'm sorry... I never" I start to explain but she cuts me off with that forced smile.

"Let's not do this, there is nothing you can say that needs saying. I'm ok I promise, and I'm happy for you, so let's go and celebrate. Where's the wife to be?" She asks and I can literally hear the pain in her voice when she says the word wife, and I feel terrible, but I'm in too deep now to back out. I mean I have all of my family and friends from around the country here to see me get married, I cant exactly say 'sorry guys Arizona's upset so the weddings off' I just have to go with it and try and make it as painless for both of us as possible. So instead I just nod my acceptance of her avoidance and glance at my watch.

"She got paged into work, she said she would catch us up and to start without her" I offer her, giving her a timid smile and she nods before moving towards April and I take her queue to give her some space.

I'm standing at the bar enjoying a glass of wine when I hear a shriek and glance behind me to see Christina and Mer running towards each other like some kind of crappy rom com and I cant help but laugh as they both hug each other before pulling back and eyeing each other before yelling 'TEQUILA' and heading for the bar, I glance at Owen and see him smiling affectionately over the scene whilst holding Bailey Jr, whilst his wife Amelia holds little Ellis, Zola and Sofia have already found the coloring books and toys I brought for the kids and are happily playing together.

"Calliope bloody Torres, finally you have a wedding I can attend" I spin around and am instantly wrapped in a tight hug by my best friend Addie, I quickly wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into me.

"God you're a sight for sore eyes Addison Bloody Montgomery" I grin as she pulls back slightly and looks into my eyes, I furrow a brow at her questioningly before she leans back in for another hug.

"What the hell are you doing Torres? Do I need to stage an intervention?" She whispers in my ear.

"What?" I ask, completely confused.

"Well I opened the invitation to your wedding and it didn't say the right name on it, do I need to whisk you away somewhere so you can screw your bloody head on right?" Addison murmurs, and I swear I can feel every eye in the room on us.

"Addie stop it, just be a supportive bridesmaid please" I whisper back and feel her pull away.

"ok fine, where's the wife to be, I would actually like to meet this woman before I let her marry my best friend" Addison smirks as she watches me closely and I swear she could see the slight grimace that I have been practicing to keep at bay whenever anyone refers to Penny as my wife.

"She got called in, she will be here soon" I offer her with a slight glare and she takes the hint to back off before she spins around and darts towards Arizona and wraps her in a big hug before whispering something into her ear, I see Arizona smile sadly into the embrace before her eyes open and meet my own gaze, I swear every time I look in her eyes I'm stupefied. I can see the sadness in her eyes and I would love to know what Addie had just whispered to her, but its none of my business anymore.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I spin around in surprise, even more so when Penny's lips smash into mine and I feel her hand dart down to my ass and squeeze it. I pull back to look at her questioningly and see the mischief in her eyes and I instantly know that she has decided to play a dangerous game. I lean in to hug her so I have an excuse to whisper in her ear.

"Why exactly are you grabbing my ass in public?" I try to keep my tone away from being angry and more at a 'come on babe you know I don't feel comfortable with huge displays of public affection' but I can tell she see's right through it.

"sorry am I not allowed to be happy to see the woman who will be my wife in less than 48 hours?" I can literally feel her smirking and I cant help but wonder if she is staring daggers at Arizona right now.

"lets just try and keep things PG yeah? My daughter is just over there and there is loads of kids in the room, I'm not comfortable with being felt up in front of kids" I whisper, hoping my excuse will pacify her, and I sigh in relief when I feel her hand move from my ass to my hip.

"Better sweetheart?" She asks pulling back to look at me, and I can tell she is pissed with me, but in a room full of people here to see the 'happy couple' I cant say anything, so instead I try to diffuse the situation by leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips, surprising her by my action.

"Save it for our wedding night yeah?" I ask her sweetly, throwing in a wink and hoping that she will back down from this possessive game she seems to want to play.


	4. Chapter 4: Arizona's POV

-ARIZONAS POV=

"she's a fucking idiot, I tried to talk her out of it, I'm so sorry" Addison whispers in my ear and I instantly feel the tears threatening to make an appearance and I know if I attempt to speak I will break so I just nod my understanding, I try and stop myself but I cant help but open my eyes and I instantly fall into those beautiful brown eyes that I adore and love so much, I try to read what is behind those eyes, and I swear it looks like sadness, but I mentally berate myself that im looking for something that isn't there.

I look away from Calliope for a few seconds as I gather myself and when I look back I see Penny's arms around her before one hand snakes down to grab that deliciously pert backside that I crave so much, I tear my eyes away from that stupid hand on my Calliope's ass and am met with Penny smirking at me knowingly over Callie's shoulder. I argue with myself that its not a smirk and just a smile and I'm looking too much into it, but it definitely looks like more of a smug smirk than anything else and I so want to go over there and forcibly remove perfect Penny from my Calliope.

"Arizona, have a drink" April interrupts my thought process and I glance towards her, instantly seeing the concern in her eyes, so I offer her a thankful smile and take the wine, forcing myself to sip it and not skull it. Right now I really want to get drunk, so drunk that I don't know my own name... or Callie's, or Penny's. But I cant, I need to keep a level head so I don't act on what I really want to do, which is pin Penny to the floor, rip off the hand that has moved from Calliope's ass to her deliciously curved hip and ram it so far down her throat she chokes on it. Wow, that was dark, even for me.

"Deep breaths Zona, it will all be over soon and we can head back to Seattle and you can get smashed and I will hold your hair back while you throw up" Apes winks at me knowingly and I cant help but grin at her effort.

"God, is she serious... I cant believe she just walked in like that and mauled Cal... I mean Sofia is right over there, does she have no shame?" I look at Addie with shock and try to suppress my smirk but when I fail I have to raise my wine glass to mask it.

"Not helping Addison" April laughs despite herself, like I said... everyone thinks she is sweet and innocent!

"What?" Addie asks in shock before shaking her head in annoyance. "Tell you what Arizona... if both of us make it through this shambles of a wedding without throwing a punch, I will shout us to a well deserved holiday somewhere with a beach and some sun" Addie smirks and holds her glass up and I cant help but agree as I chink my glass against it.

"What are we toasting?" Karev asks as he joins us, smiling warmly at Addison and I cant help but wonder what that smile is about.

"toasting to not having one of the brides having a black eye on their wedding day" Addie smirks as she winks at my protégé who just laughs and chinks his glass against Addie's... well at least that's three people in my corner.

"Arizona Michelle Robbins... do I have to fly to New York to see my daughter every time or were you planning to visit me anytime soon?" I spin around in shock and there is my mother and father stood right behind me, I move forward to give them both a hug and kiss in greeting, starting with my father. When I get to my mother I cant help but continue the trend of hugs and whispers that seems to be the fashion for the wedding.

"Mom what are you doing here?" I ask and am genuinely shocked, I didn't even know they were invited never mind attending, I mean I shouldn't be surprised, Callie and my parents have a close relationship and I'm aware that they have been keeping in touch.

"I'm here for Callie's wedding of course, and an excuse to see my daughter and grand daughter" she giggles and right now there's a little bit of me that hates her for being so happy that my Calliope is marrying someone else.

"why would you come to Callie's wedding?" I ask in annoyance, I know it's unfair but I cant help myself.

"because she was kind enough to invite us, and because like you we love her and want to see her happy now stop acting like a hormonal teenager and smile because people are looking" I cant help but laugh at her, she always has this way, and I wouldn't change it for the world. I introduce my parents to my friends, making sure they know how important Karev and April are to me.

"Barbara, Daniel... thanks so much for coming, it means a lot to me" Callie smiles softly as she hugs my parents and I can see that they both harbor no ill feeling towards her by the way they hug her so affectionately.

"oh we wouldn't miss it dear, and this must be the lovely Penny" my Mom says offering Penny a hand, and Dad, Callie and I all exchange glances, knowing that my mother greets by hugs and nothing else, I cant help the smug smile that spreads on my face and my heart skips a beat when Callie winks at me knowing exactly what that smile means.

My Dad offers her a hand and when Penny greets him as Daniel he clears his throat and corrects her that its 'the colonel' and for once I'm proud of that and not embarrassed. Penny glances at Cal, and Cal just smiles as if it's normal and nothing to worry about, but in my parents own sweet way they have both just told Callie that they don't approve of this marriage or of Penny despite being there to support my ex wife because they love her.

"Good to see you again Arizona, thanks so much for coming, it means the world to both of us" Penny smiles sweetly at me and I watch out of the corner of my eye as Callie double takes before scoffing ever so slightly, most people would have missed it, but I'm fluent in Calliope and not only saw it but know exactly what it means... Penny doesn't want me here and Callie put her foot down and demanded I was invited, that thought fills me with pride that Calliope would fight her fiancé over having me here, obviously it was important to her, and that fills my stomach with butterflies, I project that smile to Penny.

"there's nowhere else I would rather be, I'm so happy for you both" I lie, and as the words fall from my mouth I can literally taste them and they don't taste good, so I take a sip of my wine and notice Penny eyeing me with a smirk, damn it she knows I'm not happy about their marriage.

Thankfully we are called through to the restaurant where Callie has organized a meal for us all which manages to break the tension. I spend the next hour subtly watching my Calliope with Penny, every touch makes my skin crawl and I jump when Apes leans into me and whispers in my ear, causing me to blush.

"you know your staring and your being really obvious"

"I'm not" I try, and April rolls her eyes at my pathetic attempt. "ok I am, but watch this... " I wait for a few moments am rewarded by Penny leaning in to kiss Callie's cheek. I turn to April and raise my eyebrows.

"Ok Zona... what am I waiting for?" April whispers.

"your kidding me... you didn't see it? Every time Penny kisses her, she practically flinches, then gives Penny a weak smile, then looks away and talks to Addison" I whisper excitedly and April just stares at me, eventually I ask her what.

"Zona, I love you... but your looking for things that arent there because your trying to convince yourself of a reason for you to say or do the stupid thing you asked me to stop you from doing... you know that right?" She whispers and I look at her incredulously.

"oh please... you watch and you will see... look she's going to do it again in a second" I nudge April and see her turn her head back towards Calliope in my peripheral vision and see her mouth drop ever so slightly and I know she saw it.

"see" I whisper triumphantly.

"Zona... let it go, it is probably not what you think it is... I'm begging you to not do this to yourself" April whispers and I can see the pleading in her eyes, I watch her for a few seconds before nodding and squeezing her forearm in thanks for keeping her promise. I try not to look anymore, but I constantly find myself looking over, every now and then my eyes catch Calliope's and we offer each other a supportive smile, with each smile my heart breaks a little more.


	5. Chapter 5: Callie's POV

-CALLIES POV-

"Penny it's all in your head, I barely spoke to her all night. I was by your side the entire time" I sigh as I drop my head into my hands in frustration. We have been back from the catch up dinner for an hour and have spent the entire time arguing over my supposed illicit affair with Arizona that we had tonight.

"I'm not blind Calliope!" Penny yells at me, and I actually flinch in shock from the force of it.

"ok. I'm going to be very clear here. What exactly are you accusing me of?" I stand up and begin to pace because I'm about to lose my mind in frustration.

"You know" Penny growls and I turn to glare at her.

"no. You don't get to do that. If you have an accusation to make, then have the guts to make it and not just hint at it" I demand as I start pacing again.

"Are you having an affair with HER" Penny spits.

"SHE HAS A NAME" I scream and am actually shocked at the power of my own anger as it projects through my mouth.

"so your not denying it then?" Penny says after a few moments and I shake my head in defeat.

"you know what Penny, I'm done for tonight, clearly you had a lot more wine than either of us thought and are delusional, so I'm going to go and spend the night with my best friend Addison whilst you calm down and sort yourself out because if this Penny turns up on our wedding day, I wont be walking down that aisle... oh and incase you suspect that I'm with ARIZONA and not with Addison, she is in room 403 so you can just ring direct at any time to check that I'm there and not having all the sex that I have apparently already been having with Arizona all day" I don't even wait for a response as I grab my purse and head out of the apartment and towards the hotel.

As I enter the hotel I find several of my friends in the bar still, including Addie, and as tempted as I am to sit and get drunk with them all, I daren't risk not being in that room if Penny takes me up on my offer to check up on me, I really wouldn't put it past her, instead I walk silently towards the group who look at me questioningly as I grab Addie's purse, grab her room key card and spin on my feet and head to bed, I just want to fall asleep and forget all about this stupid wedding and my stupid fiancé.

The elevator doors slide open and of course, there in that gorgeous blue dress is Arizona, looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and I cant help but close my eyes and groan in annoyance. I wait for her to leave but she stands still and the doors begin to slide closed so I duck into the elevator silently, as soon as it begins to move Arizona hits the emergency break button and I see her lean back against the wall, watching me without saying a word.

"I don't want to talk about it" I offer eventually, knowing that if I don't talk we will just stand there all night, and as appealing as that sounds, I know it would be wrong and I need to be better.

"Then don't talk, just stand there and calm down and when you've got yourself together you can go where ever it is you were going" she offers and I cant help but smile at how well she knows me.

"I cant talk about it Arizona, I just cant, can we just pretend this didn't happen and you didn't see me?" I ask her not even looking at her, I daren't even look at her.

"I'm just talking to myself here whilst I wait for the elevator to fix itself" I cant help but laugh at her and I see her smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"idiot" I scoff and she giggles and there it is, that flutter in my stomach, I close my eyes and bask in the sensation, smiling goofily. I know im doing it, but I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

"Calliope... whatever it is, you will work it out. Just take some deep breaths, go home and have some hot make up sex or something" I can hear the distaste in her mouth, but I appreciate what she's doing, eventually I turn to her with a sad smile.

"you don't know happened" I offer as I lean against the other wall and stare at my feet.

"It doesn't matter what happened, whatever it is, go home and work it out. Your going to marry her in less than 48 hours. You remember what it's like being married and arguing and going to sleep angry right? Don't do that to yourself and don't do that to your fiancé... just go home and work it out" I glance up and I see the pain in her eyes, but her face is also laced with concern and compassion and I know she is being genuine.

"How do you do that Arizona... how do you stand there and give me relationship advice? I really don't think if the tables were turned I could do it" I ask and I'm genuinely interested in how she is being such a big person when my own fiance cant get over herself for two minutes to enjoy the lead up to our wedding.

"honestly... or the politically correct answer?" She smirks and I cant help but laugh as I ask for both.

"politically correct answer... I'm a human and you're a human and I'm trying to get some good juju" I cant help the bark of laughter from erupting and I see the calm relieved smile erupt onto her face, her dimples popping fully for the first time and I know that's her genuine smile. "the honest answer... I love you and I only want good things for you, I want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy and if Penny is the one that makes you happy, then as much as it pains me as your ex-wife I will give you all the support I can... because as your friend I love you and I care if your happy or not. So swallow your pride, go home, and make up with your soon to be wife... and don't argue with me because you know I'm awesome and I'm always right" I cant help but smile at her, shes an amazing person... i mean to stand there and give me this speech so that I will go home and make up with another woman when it obviously pains her so much for me to be with that woman... the woman stood in front of me is still the same beautiful woman I married, inside and out, but she has grown as a person so much in our time apart and i cant help but be proud of her.

"Thankyou" I say, and I can hear the emotion in my voice.

"Sorry, I thought I heard someone say something, but I'm here all alone" she smirks and I cant help but roll my eyes. I watch as she removes the emergency break and presses the ground floor button. I hand her Addie's key card and ask her to give it back to her for me and the doors slide open and we both step out. As she walks away I cant help myself but grab her wrist, she spins round to look at me in confusion and a smile softly at her, her face relaxes and she smiles back.

"just know something... I love you too, I always will and nobody will ever take your place. Just remember that for me, whenever I hurt you, whenever you hate me, whenever... just whenever... I'm blessed to have been your wife, and I'm blessed that you still feel able to be a part of my life. You're my best friend... you have been since the day we met and you always will be even if we have history and there are things we cant talk about, I love you... always" as a tear falls from my eye I release her wrist and walk away, knowing I shouldn't have said what I did, but I needed her to know. I just hope I didn't hurt her by saying it, but when I hear her whisper 'I love you too', I know that she took it in the exact way I meant it.


	6. Chapter 6: Arizona's POV

-ARIZONAS POV-

"Holy shit Arizona... you look hot" Karev grins as he eyes me up and down and I feel like slapping him across the head. My problem is when I packed for the trip I was determined to make Callie realize what she was missing, and so I packed her favorite dress of mine... the dress that is also red, because I know that Calliope could never resist me in red. The only other dress I have is the blue one I wore to dinner that everyone saw, so I'm stuck now wearing this dress that I know will make Callie's jaw drop, and after our conversation the other night in the lift... that's not the reaction I want for her, I want to make it easier for her and me walking in dressed ready to... well to steal Callie's words the second from last time I wore this dress for her... dressed ready to fuck her senseless. Its too late now though, I'm in the bar with the other Seattle Crew and the wedding is going to start In half an hour.

As that thought hits me I feel my stomach plunge and my chest tighten. Alex must have seen a change in me because he grabs a bar stool and guides me into it and tells the waitress to get him a glass of water. He's crouched down in front of me and I can hear him offer kind calming words as I try to breathe through the panic attack. In a moment of clarity I realize that in less than thirty minutes the love of my life is going to marry another woman and I'm going to lose her for good and all I can think about is running to her and telling her to not marry her and to instead run away with me.

I glance at Karev and he smiles softly at me, and I cant help but feel a surge of motivation, I jump from my chair and dash towards the elevators and hit the up button, I have no idea where Calliope is but at this moment I'm wiling to start from the top and scream her name in every corridor till I find her, till I find that miraculous woman that I am still so deeply in love with.

"Arizona... no" April screeches as she dashes towards me to grab me, she shoves me into the elevator, waits for the doors to close and hits the emergency brake.

"April I have I to tell her" I beg and I see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"I cant let you do it Zona, she's a grown woman and has made this choice to marry Penny... you have to let her go" April sooths.

"I cant Apes, it's a mistake, she cant marry her" I beg.

"it's her mistake to make, you cant ruin her happiness like that"

"but what if she's not happy? She shouldn't be with her, she should... she should be with me" I say defiantly.

"ok... so say you actually manage to find her in time... what are you going to tell her?" April asks me and I look at her with shock, I hadn't actually got round to working that bit out.

"I'll tell her it's a mistake, and we can just go. Just me her and Sof... just take off the three of us and we can go somewhere... we always said we would visit Mexico to see her hometown and we never made it, we can start there" I say excitedly.

"Zona just listen to yourself. You want to go and tell that woman on her wedding day to run away with you to Mexico... do you realize what that will do to her? Its her wedding day Arizona. If you love her like you say you do, you will let her go and be happy" and there it is, my elation is gone and I feel the tears in my eyes as I realize its already too late. April must have seen the defeat hit me because she wraps me up in a tight hug and sways me softly as I sob, my heart shattering into too many pieces to ever be repairable. Before I know what's happening, April is pulling my into a room which I realize is my room, I hadn't even noticed her taking my handbag from me to get my key card. She sits me on the bed and grabs a cloth and wipes my destroyed make up off before applying fresh, she glances at her watch and smiles sadly at me.

"We've gotta go Zona, just keep hold of my hand and as soon as the ceremony is over, I will find an excuse to get you out of there for a bit ok? Its all going to be ok sweetie" all I can do is nod my head numbly.


	7. Chapter 7: Callie's POV

A/N - We are officially half way through this fic now, it has been finished since before I begun posting it, there are 12 chapters in total, which I'm trying to post one a day.

To the people who are posting negative comments. that's ok. I thank you for taking the time to read, and making the effort to review. For the guest who commented about me being an immature child... well I am 30 so definitely not a child, but I'm pretty sure my partner and kids will agree that I'm definitely immature at times, so thankyou for the accuracy in your attempted insult :)

To the reviewers leaving positive reviews, thankyou, they are incredibly well received and I take time to read each and every one of them. I don't write for the reviews, I write for myself, but receiving praise and lovely comments from you all makes it so much better.

To the guest who gave me a hundred different ideas on where to go from here with this story. this one is already finished, however you need to create an account and do some writing of your own because you have some amazing idea's that I would love to see how they pan out!

To the readers who lurk in the background and don't review, that's ok, I do it too sometimes. thankyou for taking the time to read this fic regardless and I hope you enjoy the rest of it.

my last point because I hate huge a/n's and seem to have gone on a tangent here... to those of you who are concerned this isn't a Calzona fic... well one of my biggest pet peaves with FFN is when a writer has the opportunity to create a sense of the unknown, and then removes that excitement, the build up and the mystery by announcing what to expect, what's going to happen, or what the outcome it going to be. if you want to find out if Callie marries Penny, sorry but your going to have to keep reading to find out, but so you are aware... I'm CalzonaStrong and I really despise Penny and the way Shondra wrote the whole Penny 'love' story. and I have said too much!

Enjoy and thanks for reading!

AL xx

-CALLIES POV-

"ok Cal... this is it... I'm going to ask you one more time and I pray that this time you actually hear what I'm asking you and you answer with your head and your heart and not your vagina! Are you sure you want to get married today?" Addison asks, it's the fourth time today alone and although I know what she is doing and why, it is pissing me off a bit.

"Addie it isn't too late to revoke your bridesmaids rights... you realize that right?" I snap and she holds her hands up in surrender.

"Cal, I love you, I really love you. But I wouldn't be a best friend if I didn't tell you that I think this is a huge mistake. I'm sure Penny is a really nice gal... but I don't believe she is the one for you... the one for you is out there, but she isnt waiting for you at the end of the aisle today, please I'm begging you as your best friend, don't do this... please don't make this huge mistake that you wont be able to reverse, just think it through for two seconds and if you still decide to walk down that aisle I will support you 100%" my mouth drops at Addie's sincere speech, she's not known for being all fuzzy and warm and for a second the words she has said sink in before I shake my head, its too late, I cant leave her at the alter after everything, I'm in this now, and its only a marriage, its not as if I cant just get divorced... again!

"Addie I love you and I know all of this is coming from a good place, but I'm going to need you to stop trying to talk me out of it, I made my decision and Penny is waiting for me, we're running late already" I say and I see Addison's head drop in defeat before she shakes her head.

"ok cal... ok. But for the record... your marrying the wrong woman and you know it and one day your going to look back on this moment and your going to punch me for not dragging you away from this wedding... but for today, I'm 100% behind you, so lets go and get you married" she throws on a fake smile and I'm shocked by how good it is, I know I should ask her how she does it, I could use the tips, but if i show any sign of weakness she will pounce on me like a starved lion.

She walks me to the vestibule where my dad is waiting for me and he sheds a tear as he eyes me up and down in my dress with a soft smile.

"Mija, you look radiant" he grins at me and for the first time today I smile honestly and it feels good. I hear the music start and my heart begins to pound, I see Addie walk through the doors and as I step forward to round the corner my dad pulls me back.

"Calliope, I love you and I'm proud of you. I have to ask this though, because from my heart I think you are making a mistake, are you sure you don't want me to put my foot down and refuse to allow this marriage?" He asks and as I look into his eyes I see something I have never seen before, not even when he was begging me to get 'help' for being gay. I feel my heart pound in my chest and as I'm about to answer him and tell him to get me the hell out of there, an usher walks through the door, clears his throat and I hear the wedding march start again... whoops we really missed our cue to walk if they have to start the whole thing from scratch. I glance at my dad and nod towards the door, he offers me a sad smile, kisses me on the cheek and we begin the walk.

As we walk through the door, I look up and I see Penny and I smile at her, she truly does look beautiful, even though I can see her eyes full of concern, I need to remember to think up an excuse and apologize to her for worrying her, as I get near the front something catches my eye and my eyes flicker to the right, and there she is, of course she's wearing THAT red dress, and I feel myself smiling until I see that she's not looking at me, I see her deathly white knuckles grasping onto April's hand, I glance at April and she smiles and nods at me, a silent message that it's ok, she will look after her and I smile my thanks before returning my attention to my bride... oh shit, she does not look happy!


	8. Chapter 8: Arizona's POV

-ARIZONA'S POV-

I close my eyes as I hear the gasps and know that Calliope is walking down the aisle, I don't need to see her to know she looks radiant, I cant look, if I look I will fall apart and make a fool of myself, so I keep my eyes closed and clutch April's hand like its my life line. I can feel my mothers hand on the opposite side of me rubbing my arm soothingly, and I wish I could say it helps, any other time it would, but its not.

I hear a few gasps and some muttering and without thinking I open my eyes to see what's happening, hoping to see Calliope running back down the aisle and away from perfect Penny, but instead I see the back of her as she walks towards the red head, and although I can only see the back of her dress I sob because she looks stunning and then I feel it, the pain in my chest, I try to control my breathing, focussing on getting air in and our of my body in a slow and steady rhythm, but it hurts to just breathe. I can feel eyes on me, but I don't care, I don't care if anyone see's me cry because right now my soulmate is marrying another person and I cant stand it. I glance to the side, wondering how I can make an escape without causing a scene and ruining Callie's day, but I'm in the middle of the aisle and I instantly know that April did it on purpose for this exact reason, I feel her hand tighten around my own and she leans into me and softly whispers for me to just keep breathing and that I'm doing great and I cant help but scoff and then I hear it.

"Dearly beloved, we are welcomed here today to witness the joining of Calliope and Penelope..." I drown out the rest because it just hurts too much to hear, I start to stand because I need to get out of there but April tightens her grasp and I feel my mother move her hand to my knee and rub it soothingly and I cant help but let out a sob. This is literally worse than sitting looking at my exposed bone, it hurts a hundred times more and I literally feel like I could die there and then just to stop the pain.

I force myself to look up, I'm a Robbins and we are a good man in the storm and I don't want to put any embarrassment on my parents, and so I force myself to look up, my breath catches in my throat because I can see Calliope's face and oh god she looks beautiful, she's breathtaking and I feel this incredible mixture of falling in love with her at the same time as my heart and soul ripping apart. I force myself to look away and I meet Addie's eyes and I cant pinpoint the look in her eyes, it's a sad look, but almost like a pleading and I cant take it anymore so look away from her as well, and I see Carlos glancing at me from the corner of his eyes, he too looks sad and I'm not sure if he's sad for me or sad for Calliope, but I cant take that look, so I lower my head and focus on my mothers rhythmic stroking, hoping that she can guide me through.

"and this brings me to the point that everyone hates, but unfortunately I am required to ask. If anyone knows of any reason why these two women should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" I literally feel the tension in the air as several sets of eyes fall on me, and I close my eyes because I cant take it.

"That wasn't so bad now... now we can relax and enjoy ourselves" he says and I feel my heart break because nobody stopped it, and now calliope, my Calliope is going to marry perfect Penny.

"Wait" my eyes shoot up to see who spoke before I realize it was my own voice.

"Arizona don't" I hear April whisper and I cast her a sideways glance, a silent apology for breaking our pact. then I turn my attention in front of me and I see both brides watching me, both with very different expressions.

"Penny I am so so sorry, please believe me I'm sorry" I say as I pull my hand away from April's and stand up on my shaky legs.

"Calliope don't do it... please... I'm begging you. I'm sitting here and I'm trying so hard to be happy for you despite my heart breaking but I cant do it, I cant be happy for you because you shouldn't be marrying Penny, please" I stutter and I feel every single eye in the room on me, and despite feeling mortally embarrassed I focus on Callie, and Callie alone and I cant read what her eyes are telling me, those beautiful soulful eyes that I can normally look in and just know what she's thinking, and right now, I'm clueless.

"this is exactly why I said we shouldn't invite her, Arizona I think you should leave" Penny snaps, but I focus on trying to read Calliope's eyes. She's just stood there, not moving and not saying a word and I have no idea what she's thinking, but I'm scared to death that she's trying to work out a way to tell me to get lost without seeming harsh and I know I need to fight harder, this is my last chance, I have to lay all my cards on the table and make her see that she should be with me.

"Calliope, the biggest mistake in my life was letting you walk away, I deserved it, I more than deserved it, but I should have fought harder, I should have tried harder, I cant change the past but right now I am standing here in front of all of these people and I'm begging you not to do this. I love you and I cant stand the thought of you being married to anyone but me, and I don't mean that in a jealous 'you cant be with anyone' way, I mean it in a 'you cant be married to anyone but me' way because I love you and I cant live without you so I am begging you don't do this because I love you, and you love me and none of the rest of it matters" I know I'm pleading and pouring my heart out in front around a hundred people right now, but I just don't care, I have to try and I know I look desperate and I know I'm making a fool of myself, but I have to, I have to try. I watch as my soul mate turns back to her bride and I feel my heart shatter as the tears fall. I have no idea what's happening but I feel myself being guided away from the venue, I try to control my tears, not wanting to embarrass myself any further than I already have.

"it's ok Zona, its just us now" April whispers and the dam breaks as I collapse into her.

"I had to try" I sob and I feel her hands pulling my head onto her chest before stroking my hair soothingly.

"I know you did sweetie, you did your best. No one can say you didn't fight for her" I hear her words but they don't help, all I can think about is the fact that in the room next door the love of my life, my soulmate, my Calliope is marrying someone else even after I poured my heart out to her and I feel my heart break all over again.

"Erm we need to move, very quickly" my head snaps up as Addison rushes from the room and tries to help me to my feet, I try to speak but the look in her eyes tell me that I need to just do as I'm told and follow her, April is right beside me, holding my hand and following us and I can feel the anxiety radiating from her.

"why are we in here?" I hear April ask and I glance around, trying to work out where we are and why Addison just dragged us in here, why isn't she in the wedding with Calliope? Just as I'm about to open my mouth to ask, the door opens and another person enters, spinning quickly to shut the door and leaning against it.

I know its Callie, its her dress but despite that, I would know those curves and those shoulders anywhere, but she has her back to me and I cant tell what mood she's in, and I'm fully expecting a Spanish rant as she tells me off for ruining her wedding and asks me to leave so she can get back to it.

"for gods sake Addie, did you really have to slap her?" She doesn't sound happy... and then I realize what she said and I glance to Addie and see her smirking, completely unapologetic.

"no one talks to my friend like that... or about my friends... she had it coming" Addie scoffs and I look back to Callie who has her head against the door.

"Sorry Arizona, our holidays off... I couldn't make it through the wedding without hitting her" Addie grins and I catch April high fiving her.

"What's going on?" I finally find my voice and I stare at Callie, waiting for her to start her Spanish rant to start, and right now i don't care, I just want her to say something... anything.

"What's going on is some idiot just gate crashed my wedding" Callie scoffs, finally turning around and I can see the relief in her eyes as she looks down at me. "Why are you crying?... wait... you didn't think... oh my god you are an idiot" Callie laughs before she walks over to me and crouches down on the floor in front of me.

"Arizona Michelle did you really think you could give me a speech like that and I would do anything other than come running?" I cant believe what I'm hearing, I try to speak but I'm just incapable, I can feel my jaw working and I feel like I look like a bloody goldfish, but I'm just lost I don't know what to say, I don't even know if this is really happening or if I'm dreaming right now. I hear Callie ask our two friends to give us a moment and they move off to the edge of the room, not able to leave right now, I know they are watching and listening, but considering I just proclaimed my love to my soulmate on her wedding day to someone else in front of around a hundred people, I'm pretty sure two of our closest friends over hearing this conversation doesn't really matter.

"it took you long enough to say something, for a second I didn't think you were going to speak up" Callie says softly as she cups my cheek and stares into my eyes.

"I cant... I don't... I …. umm" I feel my chest tightening again and I know another panic attack is coming on, then I feel both of Callie's hands on my face and she's telling me to take some deep breaths and to calm down.

"you didn't marry her?" I ask eventually when I feel like I'm able to speak.

"no because some crazy blonde decided to wait right up until cinch time to tell me that she's still in love with me... great timing by the way honey" she whispers and I cant help but giggle at her, and there it is, that smile that always makes my heart soar.


	9. Chapter 9: Callie's POV

-CALLIES POV-

I'm stood there, looking at Penny in her dress and she looks beautiful... pissed, but beautiful. I close my eyes to take a deep breath and ground myself and when I open my eyes my heart sinks when I realize its still Penny stood in front of me and not Arizona. And that's when it hits me, why Addie and my dad were so adamant about talking me out of this, I am making a huge mistake. Shit. Literally shit. I mean fuck what do I do?

"Wait" I know that voice, it's barely audible, but I know it, it's the same voice that sings a lullaby that my heart beats to, and I spin around, unable to control myself and look at the blonde in question and I can almost see her looking around to see who had interupted the wedding before her eyes widen in shock when she realizes it was her, and I have to swallow down my laughter because she just looks so adorable.

And then she gives me this speech... this speech that I have been waiting for years to hear, and yes it's well overdue, and her timing isn't exactly awesome, but she's finally fighting for me, for us and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. Suddenly I'm very aware of the fact that I'm in the middle of a wedding and there is over a hundred people staring at the three of us. I have to decide what to do, and I don't mean decide who to pick, it's Arizona all the way, it's always been Arizona, but I also don't want to break up with Penny in the middle of our wedding with over a hundred people to witness it. So I lean into my bride and gently whisper "do you think we could go somewhere a bit more private and sort this out?"

"you have got to be kidding me... Calliope we are in the middle of getting married, you are not going to go and console her" Penny shrieks and I look at her confused and suddenly it dawns on me that she thinks I'm going to marry her still. I glance back at Arizona, hoping that I can give her a silent message to just give me a few minutes to sort things out, but she's not in her seat anymore, and that's when I notice April practically carrying her out the back door.

"Penny, I would really prefer it if we could just go talk in private for a second" I murmur pleadingly, I really don't want to do this with an audience because I know she is not only going to be heart broken, but she is going to be pissed... I mean her cheeks and neck are red, her nostrils are flaring... this is going to be bad.

"No Calliope, we are in the middle of our wedding, I'm not going to stand for you running at her beck and call, especially after she just embarrassed herself like that thinking that all she had to do was flutter her eyelashes and you would go running back to her" Penny growls... that growl again, and I know this is going to be bad... I tried to get her to go somewhere private, she wouldn't listen... time to just rip the band aid off... come on Torres, rip the band aid off.

"Penny I'm sorry, I truly thought I had moved on, and I was willing to marry you... but the truth is I love her, I always have loved her and I always will, I'm so sorry to do this to you" I hear a few gasps from around us and I can feel Penny's family glaring at me.

"are you fucking serious right now? Your going to leave me at the alter for a whore who couldn't even keep it in her pants while you were married to her" and that's when I hear it, and let me tell you, Addison Montgomery Forbes knows how to slap, Penny literally stands there dazed and in shock, I mean I can almost see birds flying in circles around her head.

"I don't care who you think you are Penny, I'm sorry this happened to you, but you will not speak to my best friend like that and you will not disrespect Arizona in front of her family and friends that way. What went on in their marriage is absolutely none of your business!" I glance at Addie incredulously, I honestly don't know whether to be pissed that she just slapped a woman who has just been jilted at the alter, or high five her for being such an awesome friend. I decide now is not the time to deal with Addison and turn to give her glare and motion with my head that it's time for her to leave, I try not to laugh as I see her strut back up the aisle full of sass. I love my friend Addie.

I turn my attention back to Penny, my eyes full of apology and she just shakes her head at me before walking towards her parents. I turn towards all of our guests and smile nervously.

"thankyou all for coming today, unfortunately certain things have come to light and there will no longer be a wedding. Please feel free to send me your bills and I will reimburse you for anything you spent to be here with us today. Mr. and Mrs. Blake, I'm truly sorry for what happened here, it was never my intention to hurt Penny, I'm sorry but I have to go" as I start making my way back down the aisle, suddenly cursing this stupid dress for being so bulky, I try to slow myself down because right now all I want to do is run into my love's arms but I'm mindful of at least trying to show a little bit of respect.

Finally I make it to the dressing room, I don't know how, but I just know that's where Addie would have taken her, and I'm right... there she is, crumpled on the floor crying and before I really have a chance to understand that she thought I was turning her down, she's in the middle of a panic attack, I have seen her fall prey to many of them since the crash, she I know just how to ground her.

My heart almost breaks when she finally speaks.

"you didn't marry her?" Her voice is so weak, completely unsure of herself and scared.

"no because some crazy blonde decided to wait right up until cinch time to tell me that she's still in love with me... great timing by the way honey" I whisper and there it is, that giggle that sets butterflies off in my stomach and I literally cannot stop the grin from spreading across my face.

"I'm sorry I ruined your wedding" she says, I feel her honesty, I can tell it wasn't planned or malicious.

"I'm sorry there was even a wedding for you to ruin" I offer honestly, I feel like a complete idiot right this moment for even thinking I could pull it off.

"yeah well, it's going to take some serious effort for you to get out of the dog house on that one" She smirks and I cant help but lean forward and rest my forehead against hers and stare into her eyes.

"shut up and say it again" I tell her seriously, desperate to hear those three words.

"how can I say it if I have to shut up? Do you have brain damage or something?" She grins and I cant help but scoff at her.

"Arizona... say it or I will walk back out there" I tease and then I see it, the sparkle in her eye that has been missing for years and I never realized up until this exact moment how much I had missed that sparkle.

"I love you Calliope Iphegenia Torres" She whispers and I cant help but beam at her.

"I love you Arizona Michelle Robbins" I say proudly as I lean in and kiss her forehead tenderly before standing up and leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10: Arizona's POV

-ARIZONA POV-

She told me she loved me, then left. I don't know what to think right now. I glance at April nervously and she just gives me a confident smile before helping me up from the floor before attempting to salvage my make up.

"Addison did you really slap that poor girl who had just been dumped on the alter?" I ask, actually shocked, its definitely not something I can imagine the red head doing.

"oh drop the poor girl crap. Trust me if you had heard what she said about you and how she spoke to Cal, you would have slapped her too" Addie winks and I cant help but pull her into a hug and kiss her cheek.

"I love you Addie, you're the best" I grin as Addie actually blushes, I'm actually sorry I didn't do this while Cal was in the room because I know for a fact she wont believe me when I tell her I made Addie blush.

"Robbins I love you too... but seriously, I don't speak the vagina monologues so how about you keep your declarations of love to yourself now. You already did the big one" she winks and I cant help but laugh.

We all glance back at the door when it opens, and Callie walks in wearing that black dress that I love, the one that hangs off her shoulders and comes down to just above her knees, and I feel my jaw drop.

"Come with me, all of you" she says with a mischievous grin. I stand up from the seat Apes put me in and check my makeup over before hugging April, I really don't know what I would do without that woman, she's my rock. We all follow Calliope, and I cant help but feel a little confused about why she is leading me back into the hall where she was about to get married, but when we enter I see most of the people have left, and now there is only about thirty people left, all of them close friends and family of Callie's and mine.

I suddenly feel very nervous as I remember my speech earlier on and glance at my parents apologetically, but see nothing but pride on their faces and it instantly relaxes me.

"Calliope... what are we doing in here?" I ask nervously suddenly realizing that she has led me to the front of everyone and I'm wondering what the hell is going on.

"You trust me right?" She asks and I can only nod as I glance around the room and see everyone smiling at us.

"I love you" she smiles and I cant help but grin because I get to be the one Calliope loves again and I'm so happy right now.

"I love you too but what's going on?" I say nervously, Callie smirks at me and winks.

"Well here we are again everyone and about bloody time these two idiots got their acts together and sorted things out" I spin around to find Bailey stood to the side of Callie and I, looking out over all our friends and family and suddenly my heart starts hammering in my chest.

"we are gathered here today to witness to joining of Callie and Penny, but she finally saw sense so now were here to witness the re-joining of Callie and Arizona... for the last time, otherwise they will both be on scut duty for the rest of their lives" I glance at Bailey and she winks at me, I turn to Callie, not quite believing what's happening right now, I'm sure I must have fallen over and hit my head or something.

"Calliope?" I know it's a lame question, if you can even call it that, but a million thoughts are running through my head right now and I don't think I'm capable of conjuring up much else.

"Remember you said you trust me... so trust me" she winks playfully and I hear everyone laughing softly at her.

"Callie, you do your vows first please" Bailey states and that's when it truly hits me... I'm about to marry Calliope again, I feel my eyes welling with tears before they start to spill down my face and Callie's hand quickly follows as she brushes my tears away.

"Arizona, you are the love of my life and my soulmate and this time that we have been apart has done nothing but solidify and confirm that to me. I swear to you I will never give up on you again, I promise I will never walk away again, and I will never, ever utter the words divorce or custody ever, ever again. We are both the same people we have always been, but in the last few years we have both grown and changed. I know now that it is you that I want, you that I need, you that I love, you that I desire and you that I belong to. I promise I will always protect you, I will always stand by you, I will always value your opinions and support your beliefs but mostly I promise to love you always. So please agree to be my wife again, because honestly proposing to you in my wedding vows is pretty badass and not saying yes would destroy me and make me cry and make me look not badass" Callie smiled softly at me and I couldn't help but melt.


	11. Chapter 11: Callie's POV

-CALLIES POV-

I actually cant believe I pulled this off, I honestly thought Daniel would have ripped my head off when I asked his permission to marry Arizona again, but he simply told me that he always knew we would find our way back to each other. I had to explain what was happening to everyone else, and sit Sofia down and explain to her what was happening and ask her if it was ok, but it all worked out and here I am stood staring into those captivating blue eyes that I love so much after proposing to Arizona in the middle of my wedding vows... I'm actually pretty proud that I came up with that, I mean who has that story right?

"Calliope... you are my lighthouse... without you I was lost at sea, battling wave after wave in the dark whilst worrying about which rock I was going to crash into and drown, and then there you are, this beautiful light that shines so bright to guide me home. I know our story has a lot of up's and downs but I have never been more sure of anything in my life, you are my soulmate, I was crazy to let you go and I was an idiot to cause you to walk away, but I swear to you I will do everything I can to give you the happiness, love, support and devotion that you deserve, because you are it for me Calliope Iphegenia Torres, and next time you ask for a divorce I'm going to kick your ass... got it?" I cant help but laugh at the end of Arizona's vows and I'm instantly reminded of just how funny she is and how much I adore her sense of humor.

"Got it... no more divorce" I whisper with a wink and smirk when Arizona winks back at me.

"oh crap we don't have any rings" Bailey mutters and suddenly I start to panic, the only ring I have is the one I bought for Penny and there is no way in hell that I'm giving Arizona another woman's wedding ring.

"Hang on... I hoped this may come in handy today" I turn to Addison and see her open her clutch and present my wedding band and I eye her quizzically. "What? I stole it from your jewelry box yesterday in hope it may come in handy... thank me later!" I cant help but scoff at the gall of my best friend and I turn to Arizona guiltily that we only have my wedding band and she smiles reassuringly at me.

"While we are on the topic of confessions of theft... do you like my necklace Arizona?" April grins and I glance over Arizona's shoulder to see April holding out her necklace with Arizona's wedding band on it. I give a sigh of relief and look up to the heavens to thank whoever is watching over us today.

"April how did you get that?" Arizona asks incredulously.

"Let's just say while I was waiting for you to pack I thought I should grab it just incase... looks like they are good luck charms" she grins and I could almost pounce on her and kiss her, but I will refrain, for now at least, but one thing is for sure, when everything settles down we owe our two best friends one hell of a thankyou present.

"Ready to be my wife again?" I grin as I take the ring from April, staring adoringly into my best friend and soul mates beautiful blue eyes.

"I was never ready to not be your wife, so shut up and let me marry you already" I cant help but grin an her eagerness, I wasn't sure she would go for the whole, jumping straight back into marriage thing, but I am so glad I tried, I hate not being Arizona's wife. I hate not being Mrs. Arizona.

Bailey makes quick work of the ring exchange and obligatory 'I do's' and before I know it I hear those words that make my heart sing and my knees weak.

"Callie, Arizona, it is with immense pleasure that I get to announce you wife and wife, now kiss your bride already" Bailey almost giggles excitedly and both Arizona and eye smirk before turning to Bailey who quickly glares at our playful smiles. "I said kiss your damn bride!"

I take Arizona's hand and pull her closer towards me, my eyes locking with her baby blues and I smile softly at her, I raise my hands up to cup her cheeks and lean in slowly rubbing my nose affectionately over hers before whispering "I love you wife" before closing the distance between our lips in a kiss that I hoped would portray all the love I have for this woman, I feel her sigh into my lips and feel her hands move to my face to hold me in place.

When we finally part I only pull back an inch or two, opening my eyes I lock back onto her eyes and I can see the happiness in them. They are full of love and wonder and it makes my heart soar.

"I love you too wife, now kiss me again, I have missed your lips so much" she whispers, and I hear Bailey chuckle but decide to ignore her, my wife has given me an order, and I intend to be the best wife ever this time, so I lean in and kiss her again, this time I run my hands down her back till I reach her waist and I pull her tightly into my embrace as I feel her arms snake around me neck. I'm not sure who initiated it, but I literally melt on the spot when I feel ,our tongues meet and I feel the vibration of Arizona's soft groan and cant help but smile. I pull back and rest my forehead against hers, smiling adoringly at her.

"finally the universe is right again" she smiles and I can only nod in agreement, the universe indeed is right again.

The End


	12. Chapter 12: Sophia's World- The Epilogue

Epilogue

I cant help but grin as I waddle into the house, my big baby bump causing me to be heavy footed and clumsy, but I know I still look hot, probably hotter than ever. I literally love being pregnant and would happily sign up to doing it again, well... perhaps I will see what labor feels like first, then I will decide.

But truthfully, I'm just so excited to meet this little one, I didn't want to find out what sex my baby was, but during the ultrasound my Aunt Addie gave it away with a knowing smirk to my Mom, and as I know my Mom was desperate for a Grandson, I just know it's going to be a little boy.

"Mama, Mom, I'm here" I call out and suddenly Mama comes rushing through to greet me. When I say greet me, I mean ignore me completely and drop to her knees to talk to her grandchild, I roll my eyes at her antics, but honestly, I will miss this greeting when the baby comes.

"Where's Sam?" My Mom asks seeing that I'm alone and wondering where my partner is, because at 9 months and 1 week pregnant, there is no way I got here by myself, I mean I'm literally like a blimp right now.

"the baby may have needed some burritos, so he may have gone to that place near your work to get some" I smirk and my mothers laugh at me.

"you know your Mama was the same, always wanting Mexican food at the most random times. I had to get up and go find her some Chilli at 3am once" my Mom grins as she hugs me tightly.

"yeah and you've never let me forget it have you? At least I didn't take forever getting it" Mama snickers and my Mom just rolls her eyes playfully.

"Calliope are you ever going to give me a break... I told you, I thought you were happy! Do you honestly think I would have spent a moment longer away from you than necessary?" Mom smiles softly as she pulls Mama into a kiss, to be honest when I was growing up it kinda grossed me out seeing my parents being so affectionate and loving towards each other, now I love it... wait, that sounds weird, I don't love watching my parents make out... but I love seeing that after all these years, and everything they went through, they are still able to show each other love and affection like it's the most simple and natural thing on the planet.

"Well it took you long enough, god I almost married perfect Penny because you were taking your sweet time" Mama gave a dramatic shudder before she smirked smugly at Mom, this was a regular argument between them. It would always start with one thing and would always lead back to Mom taking too long to stop Mama's ill fated wedding to her ex Penny. Its actually comical when you hear them go at it, I've heard the same argument a million different ways by now and it surprisingly never gets old.

"as if I would have let that happen, be serious. You know you're my wife and my wife alone" Mom grins as she strokes Mama's face lovingly.

"oh shit" I mutter looking down to see nothing but my big baby bump, but I definitely feel like I just wet myself.

"oh my god Sof, your water's just broke!" Mom squeals and I glance to Mama who literally pales and almost passes out. "Jesus Calliope you're a surgeon what's wrong with you!" Mama squawks as she guides Mama to a chair before she hurts herself, ironically for an orthopedic surgeon, Mama has had both knees replaced, which obviously is a huge cause for hilarity amongst our extended family, and by extended family I mean the Grey Sloan family.

"Can one of you call Sam please" I grumble as I watch Mom fawn over Mama, making sure that she is ok and completely forgetting about their daughter who is in labor in their lounge.

"I'll call Sam, you help her into the car... come on Arizona shake a leg" Mama grins, and I know she is ok again, no way would she pull a leg joke if she wasn't capable of defending herself. Mom just throw's her a 'really?' Look as Mama snickers to herself as she grabs her phone.

The next few hours fly by a haze, I'm pretty sure the drugs Mom gave me have something to do with that, but before I know it I have my wonderful Sam sat behind me massaging my shoulders and a mother grasping each hand while my Aunt Addie is between my legs, a thing I never thought I would say, delivering my baby into this big bad world.

The pain is like nothing I have ever felt before, I mean that literally, the drugs are awesome, but they don't stop the pain they just make it a little more bearable, which considering I'm past my due date and was the size of a house, means I'm essentially pushing what feels like a fully grown Alsatian from my vagina, and trust me, that still is so far from bearable its not even funny. I have no idea how women go on to have ten or more children.

I'm pulled from my rambling thoughts by the sound of a cry, and I look down to see Aunt Addie raise my beautiful baby up for me to see, my first thought is... and I say this honestly... holy crap how did that toddler just come out of there?!, and my second thought is... my baby has a penis! It's a boy... I have a baby boy! I cant help the tears that fall from my face, and I'm not going to lie, I'm not sure if its from the emotion of the moment, or from the exhaustion of just pushing a small car out of my body but before I know it, he's in my arms and I feel Sam kissing my shoulder as he peers over me to get a good look at our son.

"Oh babe, he's beautiful. I cant believe we have a son" he gushes and even though I cant see him, I can tell he is crying, and I don't blame him, our son is incredible.

"Well Sof, 10 lbs 5 oz... I'm impressed, you did well girl" Aunt Addie grins, and it doesn't really mean that much to me, its just numbers but I notice the grimace Mama gives and the wide eyes my Mom has and I'm guessing my little prince is a big boy.

"Mom, Mama, I would like to introduce you to your grandson" I whisper, not daring to make too much sound and wake this incredible 'little' thing in my arms, I feel two sets of lips on either side of my head and I feel more tears running down my face.

"he's amazing" Mama cries, and I mean literally cries, I steal a glance at her and she is a mess, I genuinely hope none of her staff see her or her 'badass' image is shot.

"Sof he is incredible, I'm so in love with him already" Mom gushes and surprisingly she isn't crying, she's just staring at him dreamily. Funny. I always thought that would be the other way round, Mom would be the crier and Mama would be the gusher.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Aunt Addie asks from between my legs where she is still stitching me up and I dread to think about what the damage is, but now that he is in my arms I can truly say it was worth it, every single ounce of pain was worth it just to have the little boy in my arms.

I carefully hand my son over to Mom, seeing as Mama is an emotional wreck, I don't actually trust her to not drown my little man in her tears, Mama quickly rushes to her side and wraps her arms around Mom and I cant help but just sit and take a moment to watch my son meet his grandmothers for the first time, I can see that they are both completely in love with him as they both just stare, and now Mom has tears in her eyes too. I glance over my shoulder at my wonderful husband and he nods proudly before laying another kiss, this time to my sweaty forehead, poor guy.

"Mom, Mama, I would like you to meet Timothy Marcus William Avery" I watch as both women's heads snap up in shock at his name, I knew it would be a surprise for them but when Aunt Addie and Mom gave it away, I knew instantly the name he had to have, it took us a while to decide on the final placement of names, but we are in love with it, and lets face it, I married an Avery so he needs a strong name.

"oh Sof, I think I just fell in love with him even more" Mom sobs and Mama quickly takes her grandson before Mom can drop him.

"Hello beautiful boy, I'm so glad you're finally here, I don't know if you recognize my voice but I'm your Abuela and I love you so very much and I cant wait till you're a little bit older and granny and I can tell you all about the amazing men you got your names from, that's some very big shoe's you've got to fill, but don't worry little man, your full of surgeon legend blood so I know whatever you choose to do you will be amazing" I literally sob as I listen to Mama speaking to my son, and I cant help but feel like I cant take this emotional high anymore.

I look over to Mom who is still crying and I cant help but wonder if I've upset her by naming my son after her brother, great grandfather and my father, Mama must notice my worried glance because she hands Timothy over to Sam apologetically that they stole cuddles before he even held his son, before she goes to check on Mom. I cant hear what they are saying, but I watch on with worry as they have a whispered conversation and Mama pulls Mom into a tight hug and kisses the top of her head lovingly.

I glance at my husband who is just staring at his son in wonder, its an incredible sight and it makes me fall in love with him just that little bit more.

"Sof" I snap back to my Mom worriedly as I hear her voice and see her perch on the edge of the bed, she looks at me for a few moments as if trying to organize her thoughts, I literally jump as she pounces on me and wraps me in the tightest hug I've ever felt and I feel her sob into my shoulder.

"Mom if the name upsets you we can change it" I offer, trying to hide the disappointment from my voice, I'm in love with that name, we have had that name set in stone for weeks and when alone have been calling the bump Timmy.

"oh no baby girl, I'm not upset, I'm completely the opposite. You've picked a name that is from three amazing and incredible men, three men that I can guarantee you will be watching over him and taking care of him, I'm just a little taken back and surprised, I cant tell you how much it means to me that you have called him Timothy" Mom sobs and I can feel Mama's hand rubbing her back soothingly trying to get her to calm down.

"Well Sof, now our little man is here, we better get started on getting the next one in the oven... I'm pretty sure little Timmy cant wait to have Calliope Arizona April to play with" Sam says and I literally cant help the guffaw of laughter that erupts from me as both of my mothers snap to attention with the most horrified looks on their faces at using their names.

"oh no... no no no no no! If that's what your going to call our future granddaughter I'm gonna rip those stitches out and tie your tubes... no Sofia!" Mama pales and for a second I actually think she is serious as she begins to pace.

"Please Sof, you cant do that to a kid, Timmy has such a beautiful name, why would you torture a daughter" Mom grimaces and I cant help but enjoy this moment, for all the times they have embarrassed me, tormented me in front of boys and friends from school, this moment right here just makes it so worth it.

"Aunt Addie, please tell me you got that recorded?" I smirk over to my Aunt who grins triumphantly, high fiving me for successfully pranking her two best friends.

I watch as my mothers go back to cooing over their grandson and I cant help but smile lovingly at the sight of my perfect family, hopefully April and Jackson will be in soon to complete us. My eye's meet Sam's and he smiles sweetly at me and winks, and I know that wink and cant help but wonder if my mothers will love Michelle Calliope April Avery as much when she one day arrives, after all, I need both of my children to be named after strong, inspiring, amazing people.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

A/N

Well that's a wrap, thankyou for taking the time to read this little fic. I appreciate all the reviews, follows and favourites... as a writer, they mean so much to me to have that interaction with the readers.


End file.
